Restoration
by Risknight
Summary: Two weeks after the disastrous Arctic trip, Sheldon discovers a true friend. I hadn't intended to expand on this story, but my hubby gave me a good idea and I just couldn't ignore it.
1. Chapter 1

1. I do not own these characters. 2. I have never liked that the guys got away with sabotaging Sheldon's work.

**RESTORATION**

He leaned against a pillar in the ballroom, trying to blend in. He was resigned to these fund raisers normally. Now, after everything that had happened, he hated it. He hated having to be here. He hated having to try to defend his work. Work that was structurally sound. The problems with it were not his. He had been betrayed. His reputation was in tatters. All thanks to his friends.

He looked out into the crowd and saw them. They smiled and laughed and flirted. They thought it was all over. And maybe it was. He did not know if he was going to be able to salvage this. His confidence was cracked. He wanted to escape. To go home. To sit in his spot and ignore it all. Maybe she would sit with him and watch TV. Or play Age of Conan.

He hadn't seen much of her in the two weeks they had been back. He missed her. She was supposed to be his friend, but she had abandoned him when he needed a friend most. He suspected she was spending her time with Leonard, who also was never around.

He stood up and looked around. Maybe he could slip out and sneak home. It's not like anyone was anxious to speak to him anyway. He started across the ballroom. He hadn't gotten far when he heard the murmurs. He kept his head down, knowing they were discussing his fall from academic grace. He watched one foot step in front of the other.

Suddenly there was a hand on his chest. He saw two feet encased in red high heels in front of his feet. His eyes slowly swept upwards. Tanned calves. A swish of red silk and lace. A sash of red lace at the waist. Red silk covered breasts. A graceful neck. Emerald eyes. Sleek blond hair. Her smile. The one that always makes him feel better.

"Penny?" he asks softly. She slides one arm around his neck and joins her other in his. Instinct makes he draw her close and guide her into the waltz. Everything around him blurs as they sway to the music.

They move in harmony around the floor. People whisper into each other's ears. She knows he has no idea how romantic he looks. He's not the crazy physicist, or the whack-a-doodle colleague tonight. She draws closer to him and smiles. Tonight they will see a whole new Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.D. and she will make them all regret what they have done. Penny thinks he would be proud of how she had meticulously planned for tonight. Every step carefully thought out. She had even spent the last two weeks working doubles just to afford the dress and shoes to impress his colleagues.

Step one, expose the human side of Sheldon. Show them he's not just some robot or mannequin. He is a real man hurt deeply by those he trusted. Step two, expose the lie, the damage that was done. Show them what they should have known all along. The deceit, the injustice. Step three, show _him_ what he should have known all along. That he is not alone. Not ever.

She knows the exact moment Leonard losses it. A slight swish of the hips that brought her body closer to Sheldon's. She kept the smile from her face with effort. He was so predictable. She knew exactly what buttons to push. They were on their second circuit around the dance floor when he stormed over. He pulled at her arm, almost tripping her and Sheldon.

"What is this?!" he whined. "Why are you… you said you had to work! What's going on Penny?"

"No, Leonard. I never said I had to work. You asked me to come to the gala and I said I wouldn't be available." She sighed just loudly enough to arouse attention from the people around them. Sheldon looked at her arm in Leonard's hand worriedly. Leonard was seething. "I was unavailable because I am here with Sheldon. Please let go of my arm."

Sheldon looked at her in confusion. What did she say? He started to open his mouth but the squeeze Penny gave his arm silenced him. She was up to something…. But what?

Leonard huffed angrily. He glared at Sheldon, who seemed to only have eyes for Penny. His Penny. He claimed her first! "So what is this, Sheldon? Why is Penny here with you?"

Sheldon looked at his room-mate dispassionately. "She is here with me because she chose to be."

Leonard lost it. He sneered at Sheldon. "Is this another of your bazingas? Are you trying to get payback? What kind of friend are you? You don't even like women! You just want to get even for what happened in the Arctic! We screw up your experiment so you take Penny from me?! " His practically screamed those last words at his roommate.

The sudden silence slowly penetrated his brain. He looked around him in shock at the sea of faces. Disappointment. Anger. Distrust. Leonard felt himself shrink at the condemnation of his peers. He looked back at Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon looked surprised. Penny looked …satisfied. Immediately Leonard knew what had happened. She had played it perfectly. She had forced him to admit his sins. In public.

Penny turned back to Sheldon. She placed a hand along his jaw and turned him face her. "Let's go home, Sheldon."

The drive home was silent. He wondered if he should say anything. Penny pulled up outside their apartment and they got out. He glanced at Penny but she kept her gaze straight ahead. He wanted to thank her. He wanted to ask her why she had done it.

They entered the lobby silently and made their way upstairs. Sheldon waited for her to go into her apartment, but instead she turned to him. He watched her take a deep breath. Sheldon knew he had very little understanding of emotions. He had never really contemplated them much. Penny's face was full of emotions he could not name.

"Sheldon," Penny began softly, "there are 3 things I want you to understand. One, you have always been a very good friend to me. You loaned me money without ever wanting anything in return. You helped me make Penny Blossoms. You drove me to the doctor when I was in pain and you stayed to take care of me. You even ate two meals one night just so you didn't disappoint me about dinner." Sheldon started to open his mouth and Penny held up her hand.

"Two, most people see me in one of two ways. As the dumb blonde they want to sleep with, or the dumb blonde their man wants to sleep with. You see me differently. You treat me as a rival for pranks, a partner for Halo, a companion for laundry nights. When you get frustrated, you tell me so. You are always completely honest with me. You never back down, but you are never cruel." Penny smiled at him sweetly.

He stiffened in surprise when Penny suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. His arms fluttered awkwardly.

"Three, you are never alone, Sheldon. I will always be there for you and I will never betray you. You are my best friend. There is no one else outside my family who means more to me than you do, Moon Pie." He started to object but stopped. Her words sunk in and he smiled.

Sheldon hugged her back awkwardly and they stepped back from one another. "Thank you, Penny," he said softly. Penny smiled up at him. After a moment, they both nodded and unlocked their doors. Sheldon went inside and closed the door behind him.

He thought back over the last two weeks. He had not realized how alone he felt after the betrayal. But Penny had stepped up and defended him. She had set the record straight. She really was Queen Penelope. He leaned his forehead against the door and smiled. "You are my best friend, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie Night**

**Sequel to Restoration**

Her feet were curled under her legs. Her hair was loose. He watched from the corner of his eye as she clench her hands together in her lap. She gasped softly. He turned his attention back to the movie. Spock was racing to save his parents. A tear slid down her cheek unchecked when Amanda Grayson was lost. It was confusing to him, the way she reacted to this movie. She had seen it twice already, she had told him. He had also already seen it, watching it alone just days before the gala. He surreptitiously glanced at Penny again.

She smiled softly at the exchange between Spock and Nyota. She shifted her legs and he turned back to the movie. He was hyper aware of her. He could feel her warmth. Every movement, every sound she made drew his eyes to her. He had noticed a shift in his thoughts since the accursed Arctic expedition. More and more he found himself wondering what she was thinking. Did she regret that the budding romance between her and Leonard had ended before it truly began? Did she ever regret standing up for him last week? He flinched at the thought of what she and Leonard might have had. It was distasteful to him. Initially he had attributed it to residual anger over Leonard tampering with his work. Now he wasn't so sure.

He squirmed when Penny suddenly grabbed his arm. Ah. The altercation between Kirk and Spock. Her grip tensed as she got caught up in the scene. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her other arm around her legs. He recalled overhearing Howard and Raj debating the reasons for the Federation having the outpost where Mr. Scott was discovered. It was 2 days after he and Penny had danced. He had been in the cafeteria for lunch when the 3 guys walked in. They had taken one look at him and chosen to sit at the table behind him. He has considered leaving the room, but did not want to draw attention to himself. He jumped slightly at her chuckle. She enjoyed Pegg's portrayal of Scotty. Her emotions flashed across her face. He only wished her thoughts were as easily read.

He felt her hand slip down his arm and lightly touch his palm. She was still enthralled in the movie, and seemed not to notice. He slowly threaded his fingers into hers. She did not look at him but she gave his hand a slight squeeze. He watched as Kirk and Spock invaded the Narada. The action was fast and furious. He twitched slightly as she edged closer to him. He told himself it was from the invasion of his person space. He felt a tick above his left eye.

When the credits rolled, he looked over at Penny. She was staring at their hands. She slowly raised her eyes to his and blushed. She gave her hand a tug but he held on for a moment, and then slowly released hers. Her blush deepened. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again. She looked away from him. Sheldon leaned toward her slightly, causing her to twist back around. There was a question in her eyes. Sheldon smiled softly. He answered the unspoken question with a whisper. "I have been, and always shall be your friend." Her eyes went wide with surprise. After a moment she nodded in understanding. He watched her stand and move toward the door. She opened it and turned to looked at him. Then with a smile she left. He heard her door open and close and he stood. He walked to the bathroom to begin his pre-bedtime rituals. His mind was centered on tomorrow, and the possibilities it held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laundry Night**

Sheldon has a schedule he clings to. Saturdays are laundry night. His life has been in upheaval for over a month now, and strict adherence to his schedule is essential. Leonard was threatening to move out. Raj and Howard avoided him. Despite the truth being known, many of his colleagues still snickered behind his back, enjoying his discomfort. Leslie Winkle made it a point to run into him each day and make a whirring noise as she passed by. He thought about telling her that the noise she was making sounded nothing like a can opener, but he found he just didn't have the will to fight her.

He turned the corner and entered the laundry room. Penny was sitting on one of the washing machines in the corner flipping through a magazine. He looked around, but all of the machines were empty and her basket was nowhere in sight.

He separated his whites and darks and filled up 3 machines. Once they began, he turned and faced her. She was smiling at him. After a moment he found himself smiling back. Penny was the one ray of sunshine in his world right now. She had been amazing at the gala. Having her defend him had eased some of his pain. Movie night had been an eye opener. The discovery that she had come to mean a great deal to him was surprising.

Penny is lively, bubbly, chaotic, emotional, beautiful and utterly incorrigible. He is none of these things. He isn't even comfortable with those things. So why does it seem so right, so perfect that she is his friend?

"How's it going, sweetie?" She hopped down from the far washer and moved over to the one beside him. "How's work?"

Sheldon crossed his arms in front of him and glanced at her. "Much the same as last week. And the week before," he replied. "I am attempting to review all the data from the…trip," his voice hardened slightly over that word, "to see if there is anything salvageable. So far there is little I can use. But I am hopeful that even my initial negative results will yield something."

His arm twitched slightly as Penny laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, sweetie," she mumbled.

His nostrils caught the faint vanilla scent of her shampoo and he sighed. He slid an arm around her waist tentatively and hugged her. It felt good, he realized. Just two friends relaxing in the laundry room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paintball (Sheldon's view)  
**

**Sequel to Laundry Night**

Knock knock knock Penny

Knock knock knock Penny

Knock knock knock Penny

She stumbled to the door, saw it was just after 9am. She flung open the door, causing Sheldon to throw an arm up to his throat in protection.

"Sheldon, there had better be a dead body," she warned. "Or an almost dead one." Her jaw clenched at the sight before her. Slowly she reached out and gingerly touched his paintball uniform. Splatters of yellow paint covered his legs, chest and helmet. She took his arm and dragged him inside.

Neither said a word as she removed the helmet and padded breastplate. Sheldon looked tired, she realized. She turned him toward her bedroom and gave a push.

"Penny," he squeaked. She shushed him and pointed to the bed.

"Sit, get out of those clothes and then get into the shower. I'll go next door and get you some clean things to wear." Her tone was gentle, but he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Penny, no one is allowed in my room," he reminded her. She shook her head at him and smiled. He smiled at her retreating form as she left the room. He pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly. He had spent the entire walk home in regret. Regret that he had accepted the invitation to paintball. Regret that he hadn't realized Leonard wasn't extending an olive branch, but a battering ram. Regret that he had left his keys in the apartment.

Yet, he mused, I don't regret knocking on her door. Penny had come to mean quite a bit to him these last months. He found himself not just accepting her presence when she dropped in, but actively seeking her out. They were spending almost every evening together. If she worked the morning shift, she would pick him up from work and they would watch movies, or play Age of Conan, or even just sit side by side and read. If she worked evenings, he would listen for her to come home and then meet her in the hall. Then they would have a meal and talk about their day.

It was better when Leonard was avoiding them, but lately he had begun hanging around the apartment. Sheldon suspected he did it to make them uncomfortable. When he was around they went to 4B. Sheldon was growing tired of Leonard's antics. Howard and Raj still avoided him as much as possible which was fine by him. They were sheep. They had followed Leonard's lead just as they always had. He had Penny and that was enough.

Lately she had been slowly introducing him to other people. Steve, who worked with her had a fondness for Dr. Who. He had been at the putt-putt windmill when they walked up and she had introduced them. They had finished the game while discussing who made the best doctor. Gail and Amanda, a couple Penny knew from her gym, were avid comic collectors. The girls had approached them at the mall one day and had admired his Flash shirt. And there was that other waitress friend of Penny's, Bernadette. She was a scientist, although it was only Biology. More and more, Sheldon was being pulled into Penny's life. He smiled as he stepped under the spray of water. He had to admit, he wasn't unhappy about it. So much had changed in the last few weeks. He knew it should panic him, but it didn't. Much. He heard a knock on the bathroom door and peered around the curtain. It opened slightly and Penny's arm waved some clothes to get his attention.

"I'll leave these on the bed," she said.

"Thank you," he said gently. "I will be out soon." He turned his thoughts back to the events of the last week. Surprisingly he enjoyed Penny's friends. They were not the academically driven people he was used to, but there was something about them he found entertaining. Steve had argued his case for Colin Baker rather well. Gail was more of an anime fan, but Amanda was well versed in the Marvel universe. But they had also talked of other things. Politics, movies, even music.

Suddenly Sheldon froze up. That was it. These people had few similar interests to him, but they had never once made him feel like an outcast. They had not laughed at the nerd. No jokes about his mannerisms or speech. They treated him like Penny did. As Sheldon the guy, not Sheldon the child genius, or Sheldon the robot. He stepped out of the shower and smiled. He rather liked that.

**Paintball (Penny's view)  
**

Penny grabbed her spare key to 4A and stomped across the hall. She was appalled but the way they had treated Sheldon. There was no excuse for it. She gathered up his chinos, underwear and socks. A black thermal was added to the pile while she debated over a tee. Flash or robot evolution. She finally decided on the orange Flash shirt when she heard the front door open. She quickly grabbed the pile and walked out into the hall. Raj was closest to her. Leonard and Howard were near the sink. Before anyone knew she was there, she grabbed Raj's weapon. She snapped open the cartridge and saw blue paint filled balls inside.

"Penny!" Leonard looked at her in shock. Then he spied the flash shirt and he frowned. "What are you doing with Sheldon's clothes?" Penny ignored him. She reached for Howard's gun and after a momentary struggle he gave it up. Red paint. She threw it down beside Raj's, uncaring if they ended up damaged. She looked at Leonard.

"Who wants to bet what color paintballs Leonard has? I've got my money on yellow." She put her hands on her hips. "Kinda like the streak down his back." Leonard sputtered, trying to deny it. She shook her head at him.

"You know, I used to think you were the nice guy. A good guy. But not anymore. You are nothing but a bully. A cowardly, vicious little bully."

Leonard smiled and held out his hands. "Come on, Penny. It's just a game. We were only playing with him."

Penny stepped in close. "Understand this, Leonard. If you ever try that crap on Sheldon again, I'll be the one playing with you. And you won't like my rules." Penny turned to leave and thought better of it. Swiftly she spun back to Leonard and drove her knee into his stomach. She bent down and whispered in his ear as he gasped.

"I'm betting that for once, you're glad to be short." Then she glared at the other two, who stumbled across the room and stalked out of the room. In the hallway, she leaned against her door and struggled to regain her composure. She didn't want to upset Sheldon anymore than he was already. Once she felt calmer, she went inside and took the clothes to Sheldon. Then she set about making tea. It was non-optional.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Surprises**

**Sequel to Paintball**

He was sitting at his desk when he heard knocking. He glanced up with a frown. "Come in." The door opened and Raj Kothrappaili slipped inside. He has plucking at the bottom of his sweater vest and kept darting glances at a very surprised Sheldon.

He quirked an eye, and waited to see what would happen next. After several minutes, Raj jerked his body into a respectful bow. "I am sorry, Sheldon." Raj raised back up. "I cannot even begin to make amends for what I did. I have no excuse. I understand you are angry, and I know you may never forgive me, dude. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I would take it back if I could."

Sheldon was surprised. Truthfully he had not expected Raj to be the first to really apologize. Well, actually he had not expected a real apology from any of them. Raj followed wherever Howard went. Yet here he was. Sheldon took a deep breath. He fought the urge to accept just to try to go back to the way things had been. Back to what was familiar.

Instead he pictured Penny, and he stood tall. "_I_ do not know if I can ever forgive you either. Although I am grateful for the apology, I find I no longer trust any of you. I am also not certain that I ever will. If it had just been a prank on me, I could overlook it, but you have damaged everything I ever worked for. Everything I say or do is now regarded with suspicion. I will have to think about what you have said. Please leave now. I have work to do."

Raj nodded quickly and hurried out. Once he reached the safety of his office he took a shaky breath. He was sincere in his attempt to apologize. He could only hope Sheldon someday forgave him.

* * *

When Penny worked in the evenings, he would get a ride from Kripke or take the bus. He was suspicious the first time Kripke offered him a ride. When he asked what the reason was behind it Barry had shrugged and said "I down't wike you Coopah, but I weally hate sabotweurs."

Today though he had a second surprise. He was walking from the campus toward the bus stop when he heard his name being called. He looked around and saw Bernadette waving to him from across the parking lot. He made his way over to her.

"Hello, Sheldon. I've come to give you a ride home." She was smiling perkily.

"I have my bus pants," he said in confusion. "Penny is working so I'm taking the bus."

Bernadette had been warned by Penny, so she just shook her head. "Not anymore, sweetie. I've just gotten a position at the pharmaceutical company down the street, and Penny and I thought that since my schedule now coincided with yours maybe I could pick you up in the afternoons." She opened the car door for him and sighed when he hesitated.

"Sheldon, Penny told me to tell you a few things. One, my car gets regular maintenance. Two, my driving record is spotless. Three, she had me bring a box of sterilizing wipes you can use before we go anywhere. Four, if you don't get in the car, she'll personally come down here and go junior rodeo on you."

Quick as a bunny, Sheldon scooted into the car. He glared at Bernadette for a moment before giving her a small smile and nod. "Thank you, Bernadette. I am grateful for the ride."

She skipped around to the driver's side and smiled. "I'm your friend too, Sheldon. Now straight home or do I drop you at the Cheesecake Factory?"

Sheldon's eyes lit up for only a second. "It is Monday, Bernadette. I go to the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesdays."

She giggled and started the car. "Home it is then." Neither of them noticed the three stunned faces watching them a few cars away.

* * *

Leonard, Howard and Raj climbed the steps to the forth floor slowly. They could hear music and loud laughter coming from above them. Obviously Penny was having some sort of party. Leonard felt that same jealousy rear up. He wondered where Sheldon was. Something strange was definitely going on. Every day since Monday they have seen him slide into the passenger seat of a pretty blonde's car. A blonde who wasn't Penny. Other than brief glimpses at work, none of them had seen much of him in days. He often didn't return to the apartment until long after Leonard was asleep. They reached the landing and looked into Penny's open door. There were about 8 people inside, and they all seemed to be drunk. Everyone was stumbling and bumping into one another.

Leonard's eyes bugged out when Sheldon stumbled past the door, bumping into the arm of a very pretty red head. They edged closer and looked inside. Penny was standing just inside her bedroom and was spinning the blonde Sheldon had been riding with in small circles. After a few moments she stopped and handed the woman a blue foam ball.

"Begin!" Penny yelled.

The blond took a few stumbling steps forward and quickly veered to the right as she tried to maintain her equilibrium. On an easel was a large poster of the universe. In place of the planets and moons there were various balls of differing colors and sizes. Leonard began to move forward again, but his way was suddenly blocked. He looked up into the wary face of Sheldon.

"Is there something you need, Leonard?"

Leonard tried to bluster. "What is going on here?"

"It is Amanda's birthday. We are playing pin the planet on the solar system."

Just then the pretty red head walked over and lightly touched Sheldon's arm. Leonard noticed he only twitched slightly. "Yo, Shel-dude! Yummies time! Let's go before someone else calls dibs on the candied Hellboy you've been eyeing."

"Now, if you will excuse us, it would appear to be time to cut the cake." Sheldon closed the door on them without a second glance.

An hour and a half later Leonard heard people leaving. He watched the door from the corner of his eye as he fiddled with his laptop. It was another hour before the door opened and Sheldon stepped inside. He spared a glance at Leonard and began to walk back to his room.

"Since when do you go to parties with strangers," Leonard asked sourly.

Sheldon sighed softly before turning to look at Leonard. "I don't. The only stranger there tonight was Gina's sister. The other guests are known to me."

Leonard stood and tried to draw himself up to a formidable height. "What are you talking about, Sheldon? _You _don't make friends."

Sheldon shook his head. "Wrong. I have never made friends easily. But Penny introduced me to several people who I have a similar interest or two with. It has been surprisingly easy to adjust."

Leonard's shoulders drooped. "Penny's never introduced me to her friends."

"Maybe because the only interest you expressed in Penny was carnal," Sheldon replied.

Leonard grew angry again. "Oh and what's your interest, Sheldon? Do you suddenly have a deal?" His voice was mocking.

Sheldon looked at Leonard with pity. "Penny is my friend, first and foremost. Any other feelings I may or may not have can only stem from that. Goodnight Leonard."

It wasn't until a few days later that Leonard realized Sheldon had not really answered the question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Is It A Date?**

**Sequel to Welcome Surprises**

"Hello Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon looked up from the papers he was reviewing to see President Seibert standing over him. He looked around warily at the way everyone in the cafeteria was trying to pretend not to be watching.

"Hello." he replied. "How many I help you, President Seibert?"

"In two weeks there will be a presentation to donors from all the departments followed by a dinner. You will bring a date who isn't a family member, hooker, or robot. And wear a suit that isn't plaid." Seibert started to walk away but turned back quickly. "And try not to insult anyone by calling them idiots, morons or imbeciles."

Before Sheldon could process it all, Seibert was gone. Slowly, Sheldon stood and walked back to his office. He pulled out his phone and started to call Penny. She would know how to get out of this. He had just pushed call when he had an idea. Quickly he hung up.

Sheldon grabbed an eraser and wiped off one of his white boards. He began steadily writing symbols and equations that only made sense to him. His phone buzzed and he dropped a quick glance to it.

_Need something sweetie?" _He must not have hung up fast enough. He quickly tapped out a reply.

_Yes. I will explain when you pick me up._

A moment later she sent him _OK. CU later. ;)_

Penny glanced at Sheldon several times as they drove home. He was fidgety and kept glancing at his phone. They walked up the stairs, each looking through their mail. Penny opened her door and Sheldon shut it behind them. Neither one even noticed this anymore. It was just the way things were. They always came to her apartment. In fact, other than sleeping, Sheldon rarely spent much time in his. Often Penny would come home to find him on her couch working on his laptop or watching tv.

Sheldon sat at the table while Penny put on a kettle of tea. He watched her move about the small kitchen carefully. Finally he cleared his throat, making her look over at him.

"Penny, I have a proposition to discuss with you." She walked over and sat down.

"A proposition? What kind?"

"Today I was informed by President Seibert that I must attend a function at the university. I will have to present a paper to represent the physics department to donors. There is also a formal dinner afterwards for the purpose of interacting with said donors. I am required to bring a date." Sheldon took a steadying breath. "I would be grateful if you would attend with me. In return I will purchase your dress and shoes. You will also need to help me find an appropriate suit as my plaid one has been deemed unsuitable by Seibert. Will you attend?"

He was gratified by how quickly she agreed. She didn't hesitate at all.

"Of course I will, Moon Pie. When is it so I can make sure I have the day off?" The kettle whistled and she stood to take it off the burner. He watched a she began gathering the necessary items for dinner. "It is in two weeks. Are you sure you do not mind?"

Penny smiled at him over her shoulder. "Of course I don't mind. It's what friends do, Sheldon. Now, go pick out a movie. Supper will be ready in 20 minutes."

Sheldon walked across the hall to collect a couple of dvds, his mind on the whiteboard he had worked on this afternoon. He was absolutely certain he was beginning to care about Penny in ways that had little to do with friendship and held more in common with biology and chemistry. He pulled out his phone again and pulled up the photo no one knew he had. Penny asleep on the couch beside him. Her head was laying on his shoulder. What he stared at though was the smile on his face as he looked at the lens. He looked wistful. He had not even realized he was attracted to her until he saw that smile. Now, a week later he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was definitely drawn to her. He had spent the last 6 days cataloging his reactions to her.

He did not just enjoy her company, he sought her out. He did not flinch when she touched him. Instead he always felt a small spark. He watched her lips when she spoke. He watched her eyes when he spoke. The night she fell asleep pointed away from him, he had reached over to draw her toward him. The man who had been hitting on her at work had made him angry. At Amanda's birthday party, Penny had teased him by snatching away the spun sugar Hellboy topper and then when he had opened his mouth to berate her, she had shoved it into his mouth. Her fingers had brushed his upper lip and his body had reacted by becoming semi-erect.

Now he just had to decide what to do. Did he ignore these feelings or did he act on them? He had no clues as to whether or not Penny was attracted to him. Maybe that was a good place to start. He would test the possibility of Penny being attracted to him. Then he would decide where to go from there.

He grabbed Star Trek : Wrath of Khan and went back over to her apartment. He watched her move about from the corner of his eye. How to test her reaction to him? He opened his laptop and googled 'signs of attraction in women'. He made sure to keep the screen away from Penny so she would not see what he was looking up. After a few minutes he had a plan.

* * *

He studied his whiteboard carefully. For 10 days he had been systematically adding new variables to his interactions with Penny. At first he had introduced compliments. Verifying she looked pleasant, commenting on how well a meal tasted, even once telling her that the sound of her voice was soothing after a long work day. That one had garnered the most response. Her eyes had widened and she had stammered out a soft thank you.

Next he began adjusting proximity. He would lean closer when they talked. At first this seemed to confuse her, but she quickly adjusted. She was startled when he began placing his hand on her back as they walked up the stairs. He pretended not to notice, and luckily she never asked him about it. She displayed no surprise at all when he first hugged her good night 4 days ago. Instead, she leaned into it for a second. He did not fail to notice the slight blush either.

The final component was vision. His research said women liked to be noticed, so he followed her every move with his eyes. Every movement she made, he would turn toward her, even if it was only her tucking her hair behind her ears. This she did ask about. It took absolutely all of his control to keep from twitching as he told her he had no idea what she meant. He was simple responding to her own movements. After a full day of suspicious looks from Penny he was about to abandon that notion when he suddenly noticed her walk as they descended the stairs for comic book night.

Sheldon knew very well how Penny moved her body. He had spent over a week studying her every reaction. So it was obvious almost from the beginning. She was swishing her hips. This was not Penny's usual bounce as she walked down stairs. This was a full on swish of her hips from side to side. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he saw her eyes dart towards him quickly. Then she nibbled her lower lip. Sheldon had a definite reaction now. She was trying to attract _his_ attention! So, when he made sure his hand dipped a bit lower to her hips upon their return from Stuart's store, her pupils dilated and she almost missed a step.

In three days, Penny would be his escort to the presentation and dinner at the university. If all went according to plan, at the end of the night he and Penny would enter a new and different relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dropping Off the Edge of the World**

**Sequel to Is This A Date?**

Penny

What in the bloody hell am I doing? I am going to break my best friend if I don't a hold of myself! Sheldon Cooper does not have a deal. He's the most asexual person in the world, and if he had even the tiniest notion that I was lusting after him, he's run for the Hollywood hills! I really screwed myself over when I picked out that suit. Okay. I can do this. I just need to gouge out my eyes, and super glue my hands to my sides. Might take a bit of explaining, but at least Sheldon would be safe.

Sheldon

Apparently momma was right about that temper. And he was fast losing his. Gabelhauser kept trying to pinch Penny's bottom. Leonard was alternately glaring at him and casting lustful glances at Penny. One donor had cornered her and tried to sneak a kiss. Sheldon rubbed at the knot of stress in his neck as he pulled Penny closer to him. They were heading to the dinner now that the presentations were over. He looked down at her with a smile. The dress was gold silk. The neckline had a modest boat cut that fell seamlessly over her curves. The sleeves were three quarter. Most dazzling of all was the back. It didn't have one. She had straightened her hair into a flawless curtain that gave tantalizing glimpses of silky skin when she moved. He was glad she had worn 5 inch heels. It put her at the perfect height for his arms as he guided her around the room.

Penny

She gave Sheldon a grateful smile as he held out her chair for her. He had maneuvered them into a corner. Beside her was Barry Kripke and his date, a shy little thing from the English Department. Miranda? Michelle? Something like that. Beside Sheldon was an older couple who were interested in Sheldon's work. Sheldon's leg brushed against hers as he turned to address the man beside him. Penny grabbed the water goblet and drained it quickly. She caught the small smile Melissa (that's it!) gave her. Melissa leaned a tiny bit closer.

"He's a very handsome man. Have you been together long?"

Penny almost choked, causing Sheldon to glance at her in concern. She waved him back to his conversation and leaned in close to Melissa.

"Oh no! Just friends. I'm…it's just warm in here." Penny fought the blush on her cheeks. Melissa laughed softly.

"If you don't mind me saying so, thou doth protest too much." Melissa looked at Barry softly. "You look at him like I look at Barry."

She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe the knowing look the young woman had. Maybe because she just had to get it out. She latched onto the woman's wrist and they hurried away to the restrooms. Penny leaned against the door heavily. "Listen, I'm about to overstep the bounds of good taste, but I need your help. Normally, I can handle the way I feel about Sheldon. But tonight I'm having a really hard time keeping control. That damn suit! He shouldn't be allowed to look so hot!" Penny accepted the cool wash cloth Melissa handed her and placed it on her neck. "Sheldon isn't like normal guys. He doesn't do romance. He has no interest in relationships. He's my very best friend and if he thought I was having feelings for him, he would hate me."

Melissa looked skeptical, but she had heard enough about infamous Dr. Cooper to know at least some of what this woman was saying was true. He was well known for his germ phobia and strange quirks. "What can I do?"

Penny sagged with relief. "Just help me stay distracted. If I start flirting or touching, help me stop." There were tears in Penny's eyes. "Seriously. I can't screw up this friendship. I can't lose him just because I'm a big ol' slut."

Melissa nodded with a smile. She liked the woman's honesty. "I can do that. But in return I want a favor.""Anything," Penny said quickly.

Melissa bit her lip shyly. "I really like Barry. I know he and Dr. Cooper are acquaintances. Would you arrange a get together? Barry has never asked me out on a real date, but he might agree to a small party at Sheldon's. They are becoming friends of a sort and then I could be there too and he could see me outside of school."

Penny almost squealed in excitement. She loved match making! Quickly she grabbed a paper towel and wrote her cell number on it. "Call me tomorrow and we'll plan it out!" They smiled widely and made their way back to the table.

Penny almost groaned when Sheldon leaned in close and asked if she was okay.

Sheldon

He felt alarm as Penny and the other girl suddenly rushed off. He relaxed a bit when he saw where they were heading. Barry was looking alarmed as well.

"Coopah, why is Woxanne dwagging off my date?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I have never understood the female prerogative to pair up for the purpose of visiting a bathroom."

Barry nodded in understanding. "I must say, I was surpwised. I thouwght for sure you were gowing to hit someone earwier. You held your temper impwessivewy."

Sheldon nodded wryly. "Penny does bring out the Neanderthal in me.

Barry smiled when he saw Melissa and Penny coming back. "The wight ones do, Coopah."

He stood and held out her chair for her again and noticed the erratic pulse at the throat. He leaned in close to watch it. "Is everything alright, Penny?" He smiled at the way his breath gave her skin goose-bumps. He resumed his seat and turn guileless eyes to her.

He watched her smile softly and then shake her head quickly as if to clear it. "Yes, Sheldon. I'm just a little hungry."

Soon the meal was served and the man beside Sheldon resumed their discussion on his theories. Occasionally he would reach over and place his hand on the back of her chair, or brush his leg against his. He made sure to keep the smug grin off his face. She was reacting well within parameters he anticipated. Then his plan hit a snag.

Kripke's date monopolized Penny. He first noticed when he brushed his hand over her arm, but Penny didn't react because she was listening to the other woman talk. Then when he leaned in close to ask how her meal was, his lips only millimeters from her ear, the other woman tapped Penny's shoulder and asked her about where she was from. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the interruption but Melissa only smiled benignly.

Just before the meal ended a band began to play. Sheldon excused himself and stood. He turned to Penny and pulled her to her feet. She started to resist, but Sheldon leaned in close. "I think Gabelhauser is on his way over to ask you to dance." Immediately Penny slipped one arm around his neck and allowed him to lead her around the floor. He loved the feel of her in his arms. The heels she wore placed her hips just below his, allowing them to move in harmony. Slowly he maneuvered them out into the lit gardens. They swayed in perfect time for several minutes. As the last notes of the song faded away, Sheldon pulled Penny over to a bench. They sat and looked out over the landscaped lawn. He turned to her, determining now was the perfect time to tell her how he felt.

"Well, well, well. This looks cozy." Sheldon tensed up and looked at Winkle and Leonard. They had obviously followed him and Penny. Penny sighed and laced her fingers into his and squeezed gently.

"Is there something you want?" Sheldon asked neutrally.

Leonard looked angrily between the two of them. Winkle smirked. "No one is fooled by you hiding in the dark. We _all_ know your work is doomed. And I for one intend to have front row seats when you finally fall." Sheldon stood and helped Penny rise. They held their heads high as they brushed past the couple and walked away. A noise like paper tearing and a quick gasp of anger made him turn. Leonard looked shocked. Leslie was gaping at a large rip in her floor length gown. He looked at Penny.

"Oh my," she said innocently. "I am so sorry. If I'd known your dress was so cheaply made, I'd have been more careful where I walked." Then he watched in amazement as Penny grinned her own version of his Joker smirk. "I guess like gown, like girl."

They walked back into the banquet hall and Penny held his arm as they mingled. An hour later Penny tapped him on the arm. He leaned closer, wishing he could just keep going, closing the distance between them completely.

"I have a headache. I think I will find a place to sit for awhile." Sheldon swept his gaze over her carefully. She did look tired and anxious.

Sheldon shook his head. "Let's go home," he said softly. She smiled in relief and they made their goodbyes. Sheldon wondered if maybe there was a god and this god was toying with him. Every move he had planned was a failure. Some one would interrupt them to talk, someone would interrupt them to ask her to dance (she never accepted to his surprise and delight), or something would come up that took precedence.

They climbed the stairs slowly. His hand grazed the small of her back, making her shiver. Once they reached her door, she turned to say goodnight. Before she could say anything, Sheldon's lips were pressed against hers gently. She quickly pulled away. Her eyes were dilated and glazed over. His heart was thudding in his chest.

"Sheldon, what was that?" she whispered.

He was suddenly shy. "It is customary for a gentleman to give his date a good night kiss at the end of a successful date."

Penny's eyes were wide as she licked her lips. "Oh. Um, goodnight Sheldon,' she said softly before letting herself into her apartment.

Sheldon let himself into 4A and walked back to his room. He sat on the bed and tried to slow his pulse. He grinned from ear to ear. Kissing Penny was like dropping off the edge of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect REM Sleep**

**Sequel to Dropping off the Edge**

Sheldon was sitting at his desk working on a new plan. Last night had not gone well. Sure, Penny had seemed susceptible to his kiss, but then she had bolted. He had never found the opportunity to make his intentions clear. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 9:30. Leonard had left just after 8 this morning without speaking. His room-mate appeared to be giving him the cold shoulder. Sheldon looked back over the newest notes he had made.

_Penny likes a man who is dressed stylishly._

_Penny likes a man who is courteous. _

_Flowers, perfume or chocolates are customary gifts to indicate interest._

_Women like it when you keep the conversation centered on her._

Okay, so first up was clothes. He looked down at his plaid pants and rubix cube shirt. He wondered if these were appropriate. With a sigh he decided not. Missy was always saying he dressed like a child. Hmmm. Missy had purchased clothes for him during her last visit. Slacks and dress shirts that he had stored away in the back of his closet. He still had plenty of time before Penny would wake up. He walked back to his bedroom to change.

30 minutes later Sheldon walked back out to the living room, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. He did not like the button at the wrist at all. Unfortunately the other shirt had a button a slightly different shade of white and that was unacceptable. He sat down at his desk and considered the next suggestion. How could he show courtesy to Penny this morning?

"Usually that means holding open doors, or carrying her bags."

Sheldon screeched and almost fell out of his chair. He spun around and saw Penny on the couch. She was in the middle cushion with her legs curled up under her. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She was watching him with a neutral expression.

"Sheldon, what is going on?" Her tone was carefully devoid of emotion. "Why are you taking notes about me?"

Sheldon started to panic. This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't sure what to do now that he had no plan. He opened his mouth several times but couldn't explain.

Slowly Penny stood up and approached him. "Why Sheldon? Talk to me."

He caught the faint catch in her voice and looked up into her eyes. There was worry there, but also hope. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Penny, for some time now I have observed a change in my disposition towards our usual interactions. I have noticed an increased feeling of contentment when I am with you. I also have begun to react to your presence in new ways. Increased pulse and temperature. Erratic breathing. Even on occasion, stimulation of my libido."

Penny bit her lower lip. "And what does that mean to our friendship, Sheldon?"

He saw the slight smile at the corners of her mouth and almost groaned. She was aware of what he meant. She just wanted him to say it. He smiled softly.

"It means I would like to change the paradigm of our friendship into a more physical one. I would like to date you, Penny."

Sheldon watched with amazement as her lips curved up into a beautiful smile.

"By physical, do you mean sexual?" she asked.

Sheldon stepped closer and bent his head. Penny met him halfway and their lips came together. Tentatively he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. They broke apart slowly. He could feel his heart thumping under her hands and they were both breathing hard.

"Penny, I know I have no experience with this type of relationship, but you would find I am quite willing to learn." He looked at her hopefully. "Will you go out with me?"

Penny laid her head on his chest and smiled. "First things first, Sheldon. Go change. You don't need to play dress up for me. I like you just the way you are."

Sheldon looked down at her in surprise. "Are you sure? All the research I have done says that…" He shut up promptly as Penny kissed him again. He usually hated to be interrupted, but he was sure he could get used to this.

"Sheldon," Penny said with a smile. "I mean it. I like your t-shirts and chinos." She grimaced. "Okay, I'm not so fond of the plaid pants, but they are part of who you are. Yes, you looked drop dead sexy in that suit last night, but I also think you look sexy in a batman tee, or your plaid pajamas, or even your Doppler costume."

He couldn't help the pride swelling up in him. Penny thought he was sexy! "Okay. I'll change. Then what?"

Penny shrugged. "Then we take it slow. We'll go get some lunch and see where we go from there." Sheldon went back to his room and changed quickly. He wondered how slow she intended for them to go. Now that he had discovered he had a libido, he was very interested in using it.

They were walking up the stairs after a pleasant lunch when they ran into Raj, Howard and Leonard. Leonard took one look at their entwined hands and stormed down the stairwell angrily. Howard seemed rooted in place, staring with wide eyes. Raj gave Penny a small smile and Sheldon a small nod. Then he pulled his friend away.

Penny watched Sheldon closely. "Perhaps we …"

Sheldon shook his head. He knew Penny so well. "No. I do not want to hide what we are doing. Leonard will either adjust, or he won't. I find I do not care. He has nothing to do with us." Sheldon turned worried eyes to hers. "Unless you find you still have feelings for him."

Penny shook her head with a smile. "No, Sheldon, I don't. I'm not even sure I really did. I think mostly I was so lonely that I built that up into something that wasn't there." They walked into Penny's apartment and settled on the couch. Sheldon reached out and pulled Penny closer. She smiled with delight and snuggled against him.

"Penny, I want to show you something." Sheldon grabbed his phone and pulled up _the _picture. Penny looked at it and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Sheldon, when did you take this?" He was surprised by the awe in her voice. It almost matched the way he felt when he looked at it.

"The night we watched V For Vendetta together." he said. He watched in confusion as Penny blushed bright red. He tried to pull back so he could get a better look at her, but Penny buried her face in his chest.

"Penny? Why are you blushing?" She shook her head and pressed closer against him. Sheldon's curiosity was aroused though. He gently pried her away from him. "Please tell me? Do you not like the picture?"

Penny bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "That was the first night I umm, thought about you. In bed." It took him a minute to understand, but when he did, he felt his temperature rise.

"Penny, what made you think of me that night?" he asked shyly. She smiled.

"It was V. He's was really hot, and somewhere along the line I kind of stopped seeing the Hugo Weaving and saw you instead. Tall, lanky, and he was so sure of himself, like you are. Utterly confident. That's a very sexy quality, Sheldon." Her voice had dropped to a purr, making it very difficult for him to concentrate on her words.

Suddenly his lips were on hers again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her kisses. Penny shifted her body until she was sitting with a knee on either side of his lap. Sheldon panicked for a moment until he felt that first brush of her pelvis against his. Then all rational thought flew out the window. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against him. She moaned deep in her throat. He couldn't believe he had caused that. She was responding to him. He shifted them to the side and laid down with her above him. His hips bucked underneath her, and Penny began rubbing against him. Sheldon buried his hands in her hair and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Penny," he murmured breathlessly. "we need to move. This couch is too small." She sighed with regret and slowed her movements. After a minute she was still, just laying across his chest. Sheldon was confused. He had thought they would go into her bedroom, but instead she appeared to lose interest. He wished now he hadn't spoken. "Penny? What have I done wrong?"

Penny turned soft eyes to his. "Absolutely nothing, Sheldon. But we're moving too fast. I'm sorry. I just lost control there for a little while. I want us to do this right."

Sheldon tried to reason that out. "But we both want this, correct?"

Penny nodded. "Very much, honey. But you said you wanted to learn. And lesson number one is we take our time. We don't just jump into bed. We are going to date, and get to know each other as potential lovers, and explore this attraction carefully. I don't want a relationship based only on desire. Understand?"

It clicked in his head then. "You mean that if we save sex for later, the things we do before then will give us a foundation for building our friendship into more than just a friends with benefits relationship." She kissed him gently and nodded her head. Sheldon cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I want that, too Penny. I want a real committed relationship. And if that means I have to wait to sleep with you, then I will."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they relaxed into each other. They wiggled until she was on her side, with him behind her. Sheldon wrapped his arm around her waist and they got comfortable. She reached for the remote and turned on the Firefly dvd she had been watching that morning.

Sheldon woke up feeling very refreshed. Penny was still curled up in his arms, and he smiled softly. He looked over at the clock on the dvd player. It was 5:24pm. They had slept over 5 hours. Sheldon frowned at the implications. He had never woken up feeling so energized. He took a moment to analyze that. There was only one conclusion. He did not have enough evidence to arrive at an accurate theory. He grinned suddenly. It was entirely possible that having Penny beside him would result in deeper and more rejuvenating REM sleep. He would need to test that hypothesis. Now, to just convince her that sharing a bed was necessary for REM sleep. All in the name of science, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Caught Off-guard**

**Sequel to Perfect REM Sleep**

It was Thursday and Penny was pissed. She was livid. She was….scared. She sat at the bottom of the steps in the lobby and stared at her paycheck. Her last paycheck. When she had walked in, the boss had asked her to come into the office. Penny hadn't been worried. She hadn't been late in over a month, her section was well taken care of. She had no problems with her co-workers. Then the bomb dropped on her. The manager was cutting back on staff. Business was dropping and she was letting Penny go. She had Penny's very last check already made out. They were even paying her for that day even though she wasn't working.

What in the bloody hell was she going to do now? She could barely make her bills as it was. Penny groaned. And what was she going to tell Sheldon? Penny shoved the pay check into her pocket. Okay, first things first. In two hours Sheldon and Barry were going to be here. Melissa was due shortly after that. She had dinner to cook and an evening of bowling to prepare for.

* * *

Note to self, Penny thought. Never ever take Sheldon and Barry to a bowling alley again together. Or possibly any sport. Not even Chucky Cheese just to be safe. They could not resist competing against one another. At first it was cute the way they squared off. The trash talk was more humorous than intimidating. The not-so-fun part came from the way they criticized her and Melissa. Neither girl was a pro bowler, but they weren't half bad either. Unfortunately the man were so determined to win, they wanted perfection. Finally after the eighth time Sheldon said "You're hooking too much!" she hooked him the bird. Then she and Melissa left. They walked across the street to a coffee shop to cool off.

Melissa smiled wryly. "Thanks for getting us out of there. I was about ready to fling Barry down the lane."

Penny nodded. "Yep," she said popping the P. "I was starting to imagine the pins were Sheldon."

"At least the dinner was nice, though," Melissa said. Penny gave her a tired smile. "Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of worried. I'm sure the guys will be alright."

Penny sighed. "I got fired today. Cut backs at work. I haven't told Sheldon yet, but I don't know what I'm going to do. Jobs are pretty scarce right now with the economy."

"Sheldon mentioned to Barry you are an actress, too. Can that support you?"

Penny bit her lip and looked across the street. "Actually, I only ever had one commercial and a play that closed the first night. I haven't been on an audition in months. See, I realized that it was not panning out, so I stopped. I've been looking into taking an on-line course in writing, but no one else knows."

Melissa's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful! Have you thought about enrolling in real life college classes?"

Penny snorted. "I definitely can't afford that now. And my grades were never good enough for grants. I don't want a loan, they're too hard to pay back."

Just then, they saw the guys exit the bowling alley, so they left the coffee shop and met them at the car. Barry and Sheldon were both staring at the pavement when the girls approached. They looked up with sorry eyes and the girls couldn't help it. Sheldon and Barry looked so pitiful.

"Come on, you two. Let's go get some ice cream." Melissa said.

"And no more bowling for either of you," Penny said sternly.

* * *

She put off telling him until Sunday. "Sheldon?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his laptop where he was busy playing WoW.

"Sheldon, I need to talk to you," she said gently.

"Penny I am checking my supplies. I will be done in about an hour."

"I got fired. I have to move."

"….."

* * *

Sheldon paced his room furiously. Penny was impossible! He just did not understand her! She had no job, so the obvious solution was for her to move in with him. Leonard could move out and she would take his room. Sheldon made enough that he did not have to have a room mate, he just preferred one. She said no.

He offered to pay her rent. She said no.

He offered to give her a loan, she said no.

Her reasoning was that it was time she grew up and took responsibility for her life. She was not going to be kept like a mistress, and besides, taking his money would strain their relationship. He clenched his hands into fists. What kind of strain would it place on them when she was back in Nebraska? Finally he had stormed out and now here he was, pacing like a caged animal. What could he do? He had to solve this, because he was not about to let Penny leave him.

* * *

She slept badly. Sheldon was upset with her, he might even have broken up with her. She wasn't sure because Sheldon didn't do things the normal way in a relationship. So when he stormed off last night and said he'd had enough she wasn't sure if he meant the argument or the dating. She wasn't about to ask, either. She couldn't take any more disasters.

She showered and dressed. It was almost 9am. Sheldon would be at work by now. For once she almost wished Bernadette didn't drive him to work anymore. It would have given her a chance to talk to him, maybe make up. When her phone rang just before eleven, she jumped at it, hoping it was Sheldon. Nope.

"Hello, Melissa."

"Hello, Penny. Are you busy?"

She laughed bitterly. "Nope. Not at all."

"I think I might have a solution for that." Melissa sounded excited. "Can you come to the university? There's someone I want you to meet."

"What's this about, Melissa?" Penny asked, already reaching for her keys.

"A paycheck. Interested?"

Penny tried to contain the hope in her as she promised to be right there. In minutes she was fighting the traffic toward Cal-Tech.

It took her several minutes to locate the English Department, and a few more minutes after that to find Melissa's office. She knocked and tried to look calm. Melissa opened the door with a wide smile and ushered her in. Penny looked at the gentleman sitting in the far chair and almost fainted.

"Please, dear. Have a seat," the gentleman said kindly as he rose. "I promise I'm not going to bite."

Penny stuck out her hand awkwardly and stammered out a greeting. Her eyes swung over to Melissa who smiled with delight.

"Penny, allow me to introduce you to my uncle. This is George Takei. Uncle George, this is my friend Penny Queen."

Penny shook his hand reverently. Sheldon may be a Nimoy fan, but Penny had a soft spot for Sulu. He could fence, after all and Penny had a thing for swashbucklers or archers. Robin Hood and Jack Sparrow made her drool.

"Penny, Uncle George is a man of many talents. He has a lot of different projects going on at all times. And his person assistant just got married and is moving away." Melissa smiled. "So when he told me he was looking to find a grad student to help out until he found a more permanent solution, I called you."

Penny's jaw dropped. "Me? I've never been an assistant before. I don't even know what an assistant does."

George smiled. "Can you type?" Penny nodded.

"Can you take messages?" Another nod.

"Can you schedule appointments?" Penny smiled and nodded again.

"Now, for the hard one. Can you make tea?" Penny laughed with delight.

"Yes I can. But surely there is more to it than that?"

George nodded. "You would need to handle my correspondence, accompany me to business meetings, and on occasion there is a bit of travel involved, such as when I go to Comi-con in July. But, I am a homebody for the most part, so your hours would usually be from 7am until 6pm. After that I like to be with Brad, my husband."

Penny wondered how he would react if she got down on the floor and kissed his ring. Then she remembered what she had said to Sheldon. It was time to be an adult. "Okay, first, how much do you pay, do you offer benefits, and when can I start?"

George laughed loudly. "I pay $15 an hour. I do provide health insurance for all my employees. You can start next Monday." He handed her a card with an phone number and address on the back. "I will courier you the forms for your employment. You can bring them with you next week. We will give this a trial run of say, …a month. Then we will see how it is working out."

Penny and Melissa stood as he did. A short round of goodbyes and he left. Penny flopped back down on the chair and stared at Melissa. "I don't…you just….how can I ever repay you?!"

Melissa smiled sweetly. "You don't have to. I helped my uncle, and my friend all in one fell swoop. I feel like a super hero,' she laughed.

Penny grabbed her up in a hug. "You are a hero! My hero!"

Melissa patted her back. "Now, I saw the way Dr. Cooper came storming into the building this morning. Why don't you go spread some cheer his way."

Penny practically sprinted out the door, leaving her friend to smile knowingly.

* * *

Raj, Howard and Leonard were sitting in the cafeteria. A few tables away were Barry and Sheldon. They all looked up in shock as Penny came bursting in. She spotted Sheldon immediately and raced over. Sheldon had stood up as soon as he saw Penny. He feared the worst considering how they had parted the night before. Suddenly he found a warm wiggling Penny wrapped around him. Her arms encircled his neck and she dangled there for a moment. He grabbed her hips to hold her steady as she pulled back a little and kissed him. Sheldon blushed bright red at the cat calls that erupted.

Penny giggled as she slid from his body. She turned and gave a quick kiss to Barry's cheek. "You give that to Melissa for me." Then she tugged Sheldon from the room toward his office. She ignored his protests as she pulled him along. When they reached his office, she shoved him inside and closed the door.

"Penny, I must insist you explain yourself." He tried to sound stern, but he was just so glad to see her.

She thrust the card into his hands and clasped hers in front of her chest. She watched the way his expression went from confused, to awed to confused again. He looked up at her and she burst out her news.

"George Takei just hired me to be his person assistant!"

Sheldon jerked her against him and buried his face in her hair. She melted in his arms and sighed. "Sheldon, can you believe it? I'm going to be his P.A.! It pays almost twice what I was making before, has health insurance and best of all? I'm going to accompany him to comic-con! I'll be working, you know, but I'll be there with you in the evenings!"

All Sheldon could think of was that she wasn't leaving. She wasn't moving, and he had her in his arms right now. Sheldon moved his lips to hers for a moment. He hugged her close and trialed tiny kisses down her neck.

A knock on his door broke them apart. Sheldon frowned as he withdrew his arms. He opened the door to see President Seibert standing there. From the corner of his eye he saw Leonard scurry off. He knew immediately why Seibert was visiting. "Yes?"

"Dr. Cooper, I thought I'd just check up on you. I heard there was a bit of a commotion in the cafeteria."

Penny stepped closer. "I apologize for that. I just got a new job and couldn't wait to tell Sheldon about it. I sort of dragged him off in a hurry." Seibert smile benignly at Penny. He had taken a liking to her at the banquet. She had a way of keeping Cooper in line.

"Ah, Ms. Queen. A pleasure as always. I offer my congratulations on your new job. May I ask what it is?"

She smiled widely. "I am George Takei's new personal assistant. I start on Monday!"

Seibert smiled widely. "That is quite an achievement. Mr. Takei is a large donor to our language arts department." He turned to Sheldon who was beaming down at Penny with pride. "Dr. Cooper, this is a special occasion. I suggest you take the rest of the day off and celebrate with this lovely young woman."

Sheldon looked at him with surprise and then nodded. "Thank you, President Seibert. I believe I will."

Seibert said his goodbyes and walked back to his office deep in thought. Hofstadter had misled him into thinking Cooper was engaged in illicit activities in his office. Of course his first thought was lasers and world domination, but now he realized Hofstadter meant something else. He really must find a way to deal with this situation soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Comic-con, Marriage and A Bloodthirsty Tiger**

**Sequel to Caught off Guard**

Two years go he would have thrown a fit. Made even called the F.B.I. He most definitely would not be standing on the fire escape with a butterfly net, a slice of bacon and his Stormtrooper helmet. Penny was crying, Bernadette was making meowing noises, Gail was yelling instructions and Steve, who was lucky to be short, was rolling on the couch laughing. Sheldon tuned them all out as best he could and focused on the small orange bundle across from him. He stretched his arm out as far a he could and carefully maneuvered the net closer. He waved the bacon in the air and watched with satisfaction as the miniscule kitten leaned it's head out further toward the food. When he judged it was distracted enough by the food he swiped the net across the transformer on the telephone pole beside the building and scooped it up. Cheers erupted from behind him and he stepped back into the apartment.

Penny almost knocked him over to grab the animal. The women gathered around and cooed and sighed. Sheldon walked to the kitchen and washed his hands thoroughly. He turned back to see the Penny approaching with the little bundle clutched to her chest. Normally Sheldon liked cats. They were easy to care for, and soothing to be around. Except this one.

"Thank you, honey! You know how much Higgs means to me!" Sheldon rolled his eyes at the innocuous name for the odious animal. Trust Penny to name that devil after the god particle. He looked down into the slanted yellow eyes that glared back at him. That cat was evil. It hated him. Actually it hated everyone except Penny. It would tolerate others for a few moments as long as none of them tried to touch it. But it really hated Sheldon. Higgs would lay in wait for Sheldon to walk by and then dart out to bite his feet. It would hiss at him whenever he kissed Penny. Sheldon was sure it deliberately shed on his side of the couch.

Penny looked over her shoulder at something Gail said and he stuck his tongue out at the cat. She turned and gave him a quick kiss before walking back to the girls. Steve stifled a burst of laughter as he joined Sheldon by the sink. "Only a man deeply in love would save that little ball of hell."

Sheldon smiled. "Penny loves it. It loves Penny." He looked sideway at Steve mischievously. "Of course if it manages to become attached to Bernadette next weekend while she's cat sitting and refuses to come home, I won't be too heart broken." Steve laughed and clapped him on the back.

Penny slid in beside Sheldon and hugged him again. "I want to thank you again, Sheldon. I know you and Higgs don't really get along very well, but I love him so much. I'd be devastated if anything happened to him."

He smiled against her hair. "I love you, Penny. There is nothing I won't do for you. Even rescue that vicious tiger from a telephone pole he was stupid enough to jump onto from an open window. Like a dumb animal. With no sense. And possibly a death wish." Sheldon looked her in the eyes. "Penny, your cat is a moron."

Everyone burst out laughing as Penny tried to pout.

* * *

Oh how she owed him for this. We're talking big time. He'd make her let him name their first born. Maybe their second born also. And she could never use that nickname again. In fact , he'd make her call him Sheldon The Great. Cookies! She would have to make him dozens of cookies for every holiday, even Columbus Day. Those fabulous chocolate sugar cookies she makes!

Sheldon glared down at the sand covered hem of his slacks. He could not believe he was barefoot. On a public beach where lord knows what germs, pathogens and bacteria were at that very moment crawling into his pores. He shot a glare at the beautiful bride as she hugged Meemaw. Oh, yes. She would pay for this.

A soft hand slid around his waist and he looked down at Penny. Instantly his scowl turned into a smile. She looked over at Missy with a wistful gaze.

"She makes such a beautiful bride," Penny sighed. Sheldon glared at his twin once more. Penny laughed beside him. "Honey, it's your sister's wedding day. Stop trying to blow up her head with your vulcan mind powers."

Sheldon looks down at Penny in exasperation. "Vulcan? Really, Penny? It's like you never watched Scanners at all."

"All I'm saying, Sheldon is that it's a beautiful day, spent watching your sister marry the man she loves. Stop thinking about germs and enjoy." Penny hid her smile by taking a sip of her drink.

Sheldon glared at her now. She smirked and leaned up on her toes. Sheldon's expression softened as he leaned down for a kiss. Penny pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Play nice with your sister, and maybe I'll play nice tonight."

Sheldon's body reacted instantly. Although they had still not had actual coitus, Penny had been very happy to teach him other things. Things he had been very happy to learn, and liked to practice as often as possible. At first he thought maybe she was teasing him by withholding intercourse, but he eventually realized just how much effort she was putting into building their relationship slowly. She went to bed unsatisfied more often than he did, because she always insisted on him getting the full benefits of their time together.

He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. He didn't even mind that they were in front of his family. All that mattered was that Penny was in his arms.

* * *

Leonard was surprised to see Sheldon sitting at the kitchen table when he got home from work. They were little more than strangers now. In fact, about the only thing they shared anymore was an address.

"Hello, Leonard. I need to speak with you," Sheldon said calmly.

Leonard tried to glare at him, but he couldn't. He was tired. The entire situation was a mess, a mess he had made himself. "You want me to move out, don't you?" Leonard asked matter-of-factly.

Sheldon shook his head. "On the contrary, I have no such request. I am content to leave our living arrangements as they are. I wish to speak to you about Comic-con. As you know we have attended every year as a group. You will need to remove me from your travel and activity equations. As it was your turn to secure rooms this year I felt it necessary to inform you I will not need one this year."

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon, I know things have gotten pretty bad between us, but you don't have to forego Comic-con. You can still go with us, if you want. Howard, Raj and I, well, we miss you."

Sheldon looked at Leonard in surprise. "I will not be missing Comic-con. I will be going with Penny and a couple of our friends. Since I will be traveling with them now, it was my duty to inform you of my plans."

Leonard felt a surge of jealousy. "So you and Penny are still getting along, then?" He wanted to hate the way Sheldon's eyes softened at her name. He wanted to hate the way he smiled as he thought about her. Mostly though, he just felt a sense of loss. In one act of anger and spite he had lost his best friend and the woman he loved.

Sheldon nodded. "We are progressing well."

Leonard tried to think of something else to say, but he couldn't. The bond between them was too broken to be repaired. It had taken him a long time to realize how much damage his actions had done. He had tried to rationalize it, bury it, ignore it, but in the end, he had to admit he had almost destroyed Sheldon's career, definitely destroyed their friendship, and there was no fixing that.

* * *

He had spent the afternoon browsing through the vendors displays with Stuart, who he had run into while checking in. Gail and Amanda had opted for the Usagi Yojimbo panel. He hadn't seen Penny since they had checked in. She was working, taking notes and running errands for Mr. Takei while he met with fans and talked to backers about his newest project. They would meet up in their room at 7pm for dinner. Sheldon was nervous, but also excited. Tonight they would spend their first full night together. They had been dating for 5 months.

It had been almost a year since his world changed completely. Now, here in San Diego, he and Penny would take the next step in their relationship. He had friends who understood him. His job was finally secure. People were starting to take his work seriously again.

At 6: 30 he said his goodbyes to their friends and headed to their room. He wanted to be there when Penny got back. He reached the 7th floor and walked down the hall. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. The lights were dimmed. Penny was standing beside a small table in a stunning red dress. It was the lace and silk one she had worn the night of the university gala. Sheldon's pulse sped up and he felt a bit flushed.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us both," she said as she moved toward him. "Thai cashew chicken breast for you, and mushroom chicken for me." Sheldon's mouth was dry and all he could do was nod. Penny took his arm and lead him to the table. He held out a chair for her, and then seated himself.

Penny smiled internally at his dazed expression. "So, how is the convention so far, honey?

Sheldon gathered his thoughts and told her about the two panels he had attended and the various vendors he had walked by. She told him about the autograph signing Mr. Takei had sat for and the people she had met. They chatted over casual things through dessert, a lava cake topped with rich cream. At precisely 8pm a knock on the door signaled a waiter had arrived to take away their dishes.

Soon they were alone again. Penny slid her ipod into the speakers she had placed by the bed. Soon Sarah Brightman's Deliver Me filled the air. Sheldon wrapped her in his arms and they swayed around the small space. Penny curled an arm around his neck, drawing him down. Their lips were hungry for each other. Penny's hands slid his shirts over his head as he drew down the zipper of her dress. It pooled around her feet, revealing her naked body. He caressed her breasts as she unbuckled his pants and pushed them off his hips. They both knew it was the perfect time for this. Sheldon picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and slid in beside her. He captured her lips again as his hand caressed her hip.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she answered before drawing him close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

**Sequel to Comic-con, Marriage and a Bloodthirsty Tiger**

He sat at his desk and looked over the list in his hand again. He knew it already, not just because of his eidetic memory, but because he had read it 37 times already. It was logical. It was well-thought out. It was carefully planned. He sighed. It was risky. Despite the fact they had been dating for 9 months, he still found himself often surprised by Penny's reactions. What if she didn't like it? If she said no, would it damage their relationship? Then again, what if she said yes? What if she loved the idea? He read it for the 38th time.

Our combined salaries are more than adequate for the endeavor.

It is a good investment for the future.

Only one flight of stairs.

Centralized location for both jobs.

Three bedrooms provides plenty of space in the event family visits or we have progeny.

Large fenced in backyard for Higgs the demonic feline. (He should probably erase that last part.)

The study is large enough to accommodate two desks easily so they have ample work space.

Sheldon looked at the photos and map the realtor had given him. It was perfect. A beautiful brick two story home. Sheldon looked over at the open box on his desk. A princess cut diamond with oval cut emeralds set on either side on a white gold band. Why was he more nervous about asking her to buy a house than asking her to marry him? He sighed in exasperation. He knows this is what he wants. He wants to marry her. He wants them to have a home of their own. He's fairly certain she does also. Now he just has to ask her. Sheldon stood resolutely. He placed the ring in his pocket and gathered the papers together. There was just two things left to do before he spoke to Penny.

* * *

What a day, she thought as she pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. She was going to make spaghetti tonight and she needed hot dogs and garlic bread. Mr. Takei was in New York, but she was needed here. His editor kept wanting to make changes to his new manuscript, Brad was sick and she was filling his manger role temporarily. Plus, she really like Brad and George, so she wanted to make absolutely certain Brad was getting over his flu so George wouldn't worrying himself sick over his husband.

She was just leaving the store when she saw it. She knew Sheldon would say it was pure hokum. He would snort and say she had imagined it. She knew though, with absolute certainty, that it was meant for him. Slowly she set the grocery bags down and reached for it. "Come here, baby. Come to your new momma."

He was working on her laptop, upgrading a few programs when someone knocked on the door. Sheldon frowned since they were not expecting company tonight. He most definitely did not want company tonight. He looked out the peep hole but all he could see was blonde hair. He opened it and smiled. Penny's arms were wrapped around three large paper bags. He took two of them and she shifted quickly to clutch at her coat and the remaining bag.

"Hey, sweetie," she said with a warm smile. "How was work?"

"My work is moving along at an acceptable pace." Sheldon set the bags on the counter and turned. He frowned when he saw Penny had set the other bag by the door. She was still clutching her coat awkwardly and nibbling her lip. He knew that look. She had something to say that she wasn't sure he would like.

"Penny, what is it? I can see you have something on your mind." He felt a moments panic. Had she discovered his plans? Was she unhappy about it? He watched in trepidation as she slowly opened her coat and reached inside. Beautiful brown eyes, a glossy red coat, perked up ears. He fell in love immediately.

Penny watched as he reached out one long fingered hand and stroked the puppy's soft head. His eyes were wide with wonder. The puppy stretched it's head toward Sheldon and he picked it up and drew it to his chest. She saw his lips pull up into a tiny smile, and he ruffled the fur under it's ear. The puppy relaxed against him and yawned. She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. She had been worried he might not like it. She knew he liked cats, well except poor sweet Higgs, but she also knew he liked looking at the puppies in the pet shop window they passed on the way to the comic book store.

"Penny, where did she come from?" he asked. His eyes were bright. "Is she yours?"

Penny shook her head. "No, honey. She's yours. I saw her at the grocery store. A man was trying to find homes for his Chow's pups. The other two were white, but as soon as I saw this one, I knew she was perfect. Do you like her? Really like her?"

Sheldon stared at Penny in amazement. How had it taken him so long to realize she was perfection? He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her to his lips. Almost immediately he heard a soft hissing from the arm chair. What surprised the both of them was when the puppy gave a tiny growl. They looked down to see the pup glaring at the cat.

"Oh oh," said Penny. "Looks like we may have a problem." She took the puppy and set him on the chair beside Higgs. "Best thing to do is let them growl and hiss to get it out of their system now."

Sheldon fidgeted anxiously. He didn't want his pup harmed by the cat. Cautiously they eyed one another. Then the cat reached out one paw to bop the puppy who rolled over immediately and licked the cat. Higgs looked disgusted and stood up to wander away. In a flash the puppy was by Sheldon's feet placing itself between Higgs and Sheldon.

Penny laughed. It was perfect! Higgs just sauntered of toward the bedroom. Sheldon bent and picked up his pup and grinned widely. "Did you see that, Penny? She is trying to defend me!"

Penny reached out and stroked the puppy's back. "She sure was, Sheldon. So I take it she's a keeper?"

Sheldon twisted his torso to pull the puppy away from Penny. "You weren't thinking of taking her back, were you? Because you cannot do that!"

Penny kissed him quickly. "I absolutely was not thinking that, honey. Now you sit and think of a name while I go wash up and start supper." She glanced back before she left the room to see Sheldon on the sofa speaking quietly to the pup, his face soft and loving.

He knew immediately what her name was. So, as Penny showered he told the little bundle of fur his plans for the night. How he was going to show Penny the house and tell her all the pros (and maybe the cons) of buying it. How he would get on one knee to ask her to marry him. How he had come home early and called her dad to tell him his intentions. How he had called his Meemaw to tell her he was going to ask Penny to marry him. He knew their families were waiting by the phone to hear her answer. He smiled down at Diana. He was even more sure of Penny's answer now.

* * *

Penny smiled all through dinner. Sheldon was so obviously excited about the puppy. He kept up a steady stream of conversation. Puppy training, what he would need to buy for her, getting her the appropriate shots and check up. Penny had shown him the doggie bed and soft canned food she had already purchased, along with a leather collar and tag that just needed to be engraved. She carried their plates to the kitchen and turned to gather their glasses when Sheldon walked over to her and dropped to one knee. He pulled the small box from his pocket and opened it up. Penny's heart leapt into her throat.

"Penny, I have never wanted or needed a companion in my life. Until I met you. You challenge me, you push me, you care for me, you influence me. I cannot imagine spending even one more day of my life without you in it. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake with you beside me. Spaghetti dinners, Halo, prank wars, laundry night. I need you for every aspect of my life. Will you marry me?"

Penny dropped down in front of him and flung her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh god, Sheldon! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

It was an act of whimsy on his part. He couldn't resist teasing his family when he called to tell them Penny had accepted. "Momma, I have great news!"

Mary Cooper squealed. "She said yes!"

Sheldon smiled at Penny mischievously. They had already done this to her dad. "Penny came hone from work and informed me we were expanding our household, momma. Now we must plan for another mouth to feed."

He heard the phone drop an his mom let out a very unchristian remark. "Sheldon Lee Cooper! Are you trying to tell me you went and knocked up that pretty little thing?"

He grinned widely. "Momma, how could you think that? I just thought you'd like to know Penny bought me a puppy." Penny stifled a giggle a Mary let out another swear. "Oh, and she said yes, too."

Missy took the phone from their mother who had slumped into her chair in exasperation. "Momma really should have had you tested a second time. Only a crazy man would tease her that way."

Sheldon and Penny smiled as Missy and Meemaw both congratulated them and made them promise to visit very soon.

Later, as they lay in bed Sheldon showed her the plans for the house. He was pleased she only had a few questions before she smiled and told him she loved it. He felt contentment settle over him. He held her close and drifted off to sleep after one last glance at the pets curled up together in the doggie bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**The End of the Beginning**

**Sequel to Decisions Decisions Decisions**

It wasn't until they saw the boxes that it became a reality. Leonard, Howard and Raj walked into 4A after work to see a dozen cardboard boxes, all neatly packed, sealed and stacked by the kitchen table. Leonard walked back to Sheldon's room and knocked. The door swung open to reveal a stripped down room. The bed was bare, the closet empty, the desk and dresser gone. No comic boxes, no action figures, not a single poster.

He slowly walked back out to the living room where Howard and Raj were still standing by the boxes, wearing identical expressions of remorse. Leonard frowned as he noticed the bare spaces around the room. Missing super hero busts, empty spots on book shelves, large sections of the DVD stands were bare. Leonard felt a deep sense of regret.

He had been surprise to receive an invitation to their upcoming wedding. So had Raj and Howard. When he had mentioned it to Penny one day in the lobby she had shrugged. They weren't friends anymore, true. But he was still Sheldon's room-mate, at least for now.

"Besides," she said with a small smile, "if not for you inviting me over that first day, Sheldon and I might never have met." Leonard smiled sadly. Sometimes he regretted that. He wished them well and walked away. He knew he wouldn't attend. It would be too awkward.

* * *

She couldn't have looked away from him if it saved her life. He was beyond handsome. He stood tall and proud, watching her approach. Steve stood to his left along with Stuart. Across from them stood Amanda and Gail. Her dad squeezed her arm before releasing her. She knew Missy, George, Mary and Meemaw were there, along with her sister and mom. She knew Barry and Melissa were somewhere in the crowd. She was even fairly certain Raj was there. None of it mattered though. There was Sheldon and there was her, and they were getting married.

The pastor spoke, but she hardly heard a word he said. She was waiting on Sheldon. His words finally came and burned themselves into her heart.

"Penelope, every day I wake up knowing my life is you. You are bliss. You are tenderness. You are love. That you choose to share that with me is the greatest joy I could ever have imagined. I had always devoted my life to science and the pursuit of a Nobel. You showed me there was more. You showed me I did not have to abandon my goals, just expand my horizons. I have always understood the universe because of my mind. You showed me how to live in it because of your heart. I love you beyond measure."

Penny took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sheldon, all my life I judged myself by my looks. I thought it was my only real asset. You showed me I had more to offer than that. You valued my spirit. You pushed me to be better. You encouraged me, helped me, fought with me and refused to let me give up. You have been my partner, my antagonist, my best friend and my lover. Because of you I work to do more. For you, I strive to be better. I never thought that I would be as loved and cherished as I am with you. I never imagined anyone would mean more to me than my own wants and desires. You are my joy. You are my dreams. You are my life. I love you beyond measure."

They slid the rings onto each other's hands silently. They turned to the pastor who smiled benignly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

She practically flung herself into his arms, much to the guests amusement. Sheldon held her tightly as they turned and walked down the aisle. She finally noticed the guests and waved at them. She was very touched to see George and Brad offer them teary smiles. Raj gave them a short bow. Leonard smiled and nodded a they passed by. Even President Seibert was in attendance with his family. They exited the small church Sheldon's mother had insisted on and hurried to the waiting limo. Once safely inside Sheldon pulled her into his lap.

He pressed his face into her shoulder and trailed tiny kisses along her collarbone. "I love you, Mrs. Cooper.

She arched into his kisses. "I love you too, my beautiful minded genius."

The limo started and Sheldon made her sit back on the seat and buckle up. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Then her expression heated up making him squirm in anticipation.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Cooper," she said huskily. With a growl he captured her lips with his. She knew how much he loved it when she called him doctor.

"How long is our reception?" he moaned against her mouth. She laughed and told him 4 hours. Sheldon groaned. "Too long." Then he unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her back into his lap. Then he proceeded to act very un-Sheldon like for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"**The end of the beginning" is something my husband said to me just before we got married. It means the end of our individual lives and the start of our life together. After the ceremony he said "Now we begin the rest of our lives. Our beginning of the end". Even now, after 17 years of marriage those words never fail to make me smile. **


End file.
